How did we get here?
by hallinan5
Summary: Joe stood Lindsey up so Freddie offers to take her out for dinner


(Freddie walks into the kitchen) hey linds

Hey Fred

Linds,what's up?

Your brother. We had a date but once again he's stood me up.

I don't know bow you do it linds. He always does this and you just take it like a doormat.

I know, I guess.. I'm just afraid to lose him (she starts crying)

Hey, linds come here (he pulls her to him) don't cry. How about I take you out instead?

You would do that for me?

Of course I would. Now c'mon grab your coat and let's go..

*skip to the restaurant*

Lindsey,Freddie. What are you doing here?

We've come to sample some of your finest meatballs Tony

Freddie! (Playfully hits him)

Ow! (Rubs his arm)

(Tony laughs) sure thing Freddie mate I just never thought that you were that type

Well,there's a first time for everything. Anyway,we're here because Joe stood her up so I offered to take her out.

I can speak for myself Freddie

I know, it's just..oh, never mind. Table for two please Tony

*skip to the table*

So can I order anything I want?

Don't you always?

Shut up you

Hey! Be nice. I'm the one paying for it

Hmm,yes I suppose you are

Yes. Now c'mon what do you want?

I'll have the seafood pasta please Tony

And what would the gentleman like? (Smirks at him)

(Laughs slightly) I'll have the steak please tone.

Coming right up.

What was that?

What was what?

The steak. Bit flashy ain't it. You trying to impress me?

No,why would I do that?

Because this is our first date

Our what? But you're with Joe.

Yeah,I know but with everything that's happened recently it's made me realise... It's you I want

Come again?

It's you Freddie. It's always been you.

Oh,linds. I've always wanted that but we can't.

Why not? Like you said he treats me like dirt. What he doesn't know can't hurt him

I know Linds but one day he'll find out and it'll rip the family apart

I love that you're caring and all but we'll get through it,we always do.

Okay,linds but it's just one date. Okay?

Okay. (_yes the tfios quote is necessary)_

well,what do you wanna talk about?

Not work.

(Laughs) that helps Linds,we'll talk about 'not work'

How about we talk about... The weather?

Oh, how terribly cliché linds. I can't believe I have a crush on a girl with such cliché conversational ideas. (_yep, sorry and again) _it was nice out today though.

(She laughs) yes it was but I guarantee there will be rain. You know typical British summer.

Hey,don't be so pessimistic, it might be sunny all summer for all you know.

Really? You wanna bet?

Yeah. How much?

Twenty quid

Deal (they shake hands)

Hey,you two. Foods here.

Thanks Tony.

You're more than welcome bonappetite (_I don't do French,sorry)_

*skip to end of meal*

Hey,Linds you've got sauce on your face. (She checks herself) wait there , I got it.

My hero

How about we get some dessert?

Depends what you've got in mind

Chocolate cake?

You've got me Freddie Roscoe

I know you, you can't resist chocolate

You're right on that

Two slices of chocolate cake please Tony

No problem

*skip to finishing dessert*

Wow. That was amazing , you're right I do love chocolate.

I know more about you than you do yourself

Yes,you do (_ couldn't think of anything else,sorry)_

This date has been amazing but shall we go?

Yes, I'm getting tired ( he pulls out her chair) why thank you kind sir

*they reach the front door*

Thanks for tonight Freddie , I really needed it.

It was my pleasure.

You know there is one thing that could make it better..

And what would that be?

A goodnight kiss

**Freddies POV: **

This can't be happening. Here I am standing in front of the house. With Lindsey. Her asking me to kiss her. This is all I've ever wanted since I first met her but I never thought I would get this chance. So, I do the only logical thing I can thing of and bring my lips to hers. I am lost. Lost in all that is Lindsey Butterfield...

**Lindsey's POV: **

I can't believe it. Freddie is kissing me. I know I am with Joe and he is his brother but in some way this feels so right, like there has always been something built up inside me desperate to come I start to kiss back the kiss becomes more and more passionate and then slowly we both pull apart.

Wow.

Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then said Freddie "Night Linds"

Night Fred

Tonight was the best night of my life but I can't help but think.. How did we get here?

**So that's it. Please tell me what you think you guys. This is my first fic and I'm only uploading because a couple of people wanted to. Please no hate.**


End file.
